Gold Coin
The Coin is the virtual currency in Booga Booga that was introduced during the Market update. It's a collectable item obtainable by Robux, the removed market, the Coin Press, or by destroying a Golden Banto, the Spirit Lock (formerly), or a Treasure Chest. It is a regular gold coin and when picked up it adds to your gold piece value. Coins are only used to buy Chests and Hats, or traded using the Market (now removed). ]] Obtaining There are 6 options to get coins: * Mine Gold and smelt it down to bars, then use the Coin Press to give 3 coins. * Use the Marketplace to exchange items for gold pieces. (Removed) * Buy them with Robux. * Killing a Golden Banto found in the 2nd Floating Island, which will drop 6 coins. * Destroy a Treasure Chest * Collect Coins dropped by The Moneymaker. Note: Coins do not take up any inventory space, however Raw Gold Ore and bars do. Coins are also not dropped on death. Usage Gold coins '''have 3 usages, which are to purchase items off the market (removed), buy hats (purely cosmetic), or to buy Item Chests. Item Chests * Pleb Chest: 35 coins * Good chest: 75 coins * Great chest: 150 coins * OMG chest: 200 coins * Essence chest (removed): 200 coins * Resource chest: 75 coins * Food chest: 75 coins * Adurite chest: 400 coins * Crystal chest: 600 coins * Magnetite chest: 1,000 coins * Emerald Chest: 1,400 coins Hats * Iron Mole > 200 coins * Dark Wanderer > 200 coins * Dark Wraps > 400 coins * Honor > 600 coins * Fangs > 750 coins * Glory > 800 coins * Valor > 1,000 coins * Dark Skull > 1,000 coins * Mammoth hunter > 1,000 coins * The Bull > 1,000 coins * Daimyo > 1,000 coins * Am Scavenger > 1,500 * Am Shelly > 2,000 coins * Golden Hood > 2,000 coins * Am Banto > 6,000 coins * The Last Goodbye > 6,000 coins * King's Crown > 10,000 coins * Squishy The Squid > 15,000 coins * Am Lurky Boi > 12,000 coins * Am Fire Ant > 12,000 * Ancient One > 25,000 coins * Am Mammoth > 25,000 coins * Old Demigod > 50,000 coins * Am Queen Ant > 50,000 * High Class > 100,000 coins * Golden God > 200,000 coins Trivia * The coin is cylindrical. * It is colored in light yellow. * Coins can be used buying chests & accessories. * Coins are considered a rip-off by many if bought, as the prices are jacked up ridiculously. For instance, the least coins a player can buy are 200, the equivalent of 40 Gold Bars, and that costs '''65 ROBUX. '''It would actually take hundreds of dollars spent into roblox to get Am Queen Ant or any other high-tier hat unless you’re very, '''very lucky. Besides, you could easily farm Gold Bars to turn into Coins without having to pay any Robux. * Another way of obtaining Gold Coins is by selling various items into the input side of the market. This bar will take multiple items to fill; once the bar is full, it will produce a single gold coin. ** However, it was removed in an update due to being too glitchy. * If you were to make a lot of gold coins, you could empty a decent part of your bag, since gold bars take up room, but coins don't. * This is considered annoying to pick them up. For example, if you want Am Queen Ant and doesn't have R$, you would have to farm 10000 golds and press that F key 50000 times to collect the coins (60000 if including the gold). * There is a glitch if you make too many gold coins without picking them up, they will despawn. * Mountains islands are considered one of the best places to farm gold. Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Category:Useables Category:Game Mechanics Category:Golden Items Category:Items Category:Currency Category:Coins